


Kinks

by Desire the Essence (TitanFodder)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/Desire%20the%20Essence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of sexual kinks. Rated explicit for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

Custom Kinks  
Custom Kinks are a feature on F-List that allows you to create a new kink that will be added to your list and will appear in bold. This is useful if you want to highlight something as more important, add something that is not yet there or to group other kinks together to shorten up your list.  
There is also a feature that is being worked on that will allow you to use a Custom Kink as a place to store other kinks. The Custom Kink will then appear on your profile with an arrow beside it to expand the list of fetishes out and they are referred to Sub-Fetishes. A test release is currently out for everyone and can be found in the change log. The kinks listed under the groupings are currently not searchable and troubles with the system have caused people to lose their kink lists. Before creating a Sub-Fetish I recommend you make a backup of your list on a hidden character.  
Levels of Interest  
To organize your Kink List you are provided with for columns: Fave, Yes, Maybe, No. If you find yourself putting a lot of kinks in this column you may want to group some together with Custom Kinks.  
Fave: This column is for the things you want the most in a role play. It is best to keep this column limited so your potential partners know what you want most and do not have to guess what is really important.  
Yes: This column is for things that you want in a role play but can easily go without.  
Maybe: This column is for things that you are unsure if you are willing to do or you will only do in specific situations.  
No: This column is for things that you will never do, regardless of the situation or partner.  
Usage Numbers  
All of the numbers provided for use of the kinks are gained from a search for characters with the respective kink in their Fave or Yes column. I chose this method to get a number of users who are actually interested in using the kink and are not indifferent or against it.  
If you would like to add numbers to the page go to the Character Search, pick one kink, click the Yes and Fave box and hit enter. Each page has ten characters on it so to get the approximate number of characters multiply the number of pages by ten. Glitches in searches may lead to numbers being slightly off, this should only be used for a rough idea of the number of people interested.  
Date of Addition  
General: N/A  
Anal Sex: N/A  
Species: N/A  
Kinky: N/A  
Hardcore: N/A  
Body preferences: N/A  
Vaginal: N/A  
Cum-related: N/A  
Inflation, growth, shrinking: N/A  
Vore / Unbirth: N/A  
Oral Sex: N/A  
BDSM & Related: N/A  
Watersports / Scat: N/A  
Blood & Gore / Torture / Death: N/A  
Themes and Scenery: N/A  
Roleplay Specifics: March 24th  
Genders: March 24th  
General  
Biting  
The act of biting or being bitten; sometimes painful, sometimes playful.  
Condoms  
The use of condoms in any way; typically refers to a preference for the use of condoms during penetration, but may also refer to condom play, in which a condom (typically filled), is used as a sex toy; or, the filling of condoms with fluids, such as semen.  
Consensual  
A preference for sexual interactions between characters in an RP to be fully consenting, by their characters' own free wills.  
Dirty Talking  
The act of speaking in a typically explicit manner to provoke sexual stimulation from a participant, sometimes one's self; often in the context of seduction or foreplay.  
Docking  
Phallic insertion into the other male's sheath and/or foreskin.  
Ear Play  
Interest in roleplay where ears play an important role. This can involve suckling, caressing, breathing/whispering into, pulling them, or any other kind of interaction focusing on the ears.  
Femboys  
Effeminate, girly males.  
Flexibility/Contortionism  
Exceptional or unrealistic flexibility, typically used to achieve extremely difficult or impossible sexual positions and/or positions to derive maximum stimulation.  
Frotting  
The act of at least two sets of genitalia, all of which are of the same gender identification, being placed against one another, their owners receiving sexual gratification by rubbing them together via the friction produced there-from.  
Gender Transformation  
The act of causing a participant of an RP to change their sex or gender, sometimes willingly, sometimes unwillingly. Encompasses both magical and sci-fi changes, as well as more realistic gender reassignment.  
Handjobs/Fingerjobs  
The act of sexually stimulating, or being sexually stimulated, to the point of climax by direct, physical contact of the hands or fingers to the genitals.  
Heat/Estrus  
A character of any gender, although usually female, enters a state of heightened sexual arousal, often altering their inhibitions. May correspond with being more receptive to impregnation.  
Hotdogging  
The act of placing a penis between the ass cheeks and pressing them against it -- sliding it between them in order to reach sexual satisfaction.  
Ice  
The use of ice in any fashion during sex, typically as a form of erotic foreplay.  
Intelligent Partners  
Exhibits a preference for partners that have particularly high levels of intelligence, wit, cunning and manipulation skills, often particularly related to dirty talking.  
Kissing  
Expresses an interest in kissing or being kissed by another character, typically denoting French kissing  
Leather  
Refers to the use of leather in an RP, typically in a bondage situation, and typically refers to leather garments or equipment associated with male and female dominants, as well as harness gear.  
Licking  
The act of licking and/or being licked. May or may not be sexual; when sexual, often in areas of the body that are sexual, including but not limited to the nipples, breasts, anus, genitalia etc.  
Masturbation  
The act of stimulating oneself sexually, usually utilizing physical contact from the hands or fingers to the genitals.  
Navel Play  
Engaging in sexual acts involving pleasure derived from a character's bellybutton; often refers to licking or tonguing of the navel.  
Photography/Videotaping  
The act of visually recording a scene amongst participants, often as a form of humiliation, exhibitionist fetishism and/or blackmail/extortion.  
Saliva  
Interest in roleplay that prominently includes saliva. This may refer to excessive secretion and great appreciation of it.  
Scratching  
The act of using one's claws, sometimes leaving marks, against another character's body by the form of scratching, or being the recipient of such actions; sometimes but not necessarily painful.  
Sex Toys  
Refers to the inclusion of penetrating sex toys in an RP, including but not limited to dildos, vibrators, anal eggs, anal beads, strap-ons etc.  
Sexy/Slutty clothing  
The act of one's character either taking part in and/or enjoying the wearing of clothing that is of a sexually suggestive or explicit nature, such as but not limited to exceptionally short skirts, flamboyant underwear, excessively tight clothing, clothing with explicit graphics etc.  
Smoking  
Refers to the act of smoking and/or receiving pleasure from an aspect of smoking or smoke during an RP; typically refers to cigarettes, and not illicit drugs.  
Socks/Stockings  
Expresses an interest in the inclusion of socks and/or stockings in the sexual context of an RP, or an interest in characters wearing such  
Spanking  
The act of striking the buttocks of another character, or being the recipient of such; often as a form of erotic foreplay or as punishment in a BDSM setting.  
Strip Tease  
The act of dramatically removing clothing or watching a participant do such, typically as a form of seduction.  
Sweat  
The act of sweating and/or receiving sexual gratification from the appearance, taste, scent and/or tactility of sweat.  
Teasing  
Refers to extended scenes of foreplay prior to explicit, sexual intercourse, which may be physical and/or verbal, typically to arouse one's partner to the point of sexual frustration or desperation.  
Tickling  
The act of tickling and/or being tickled in a sexual context of an RP; or, receiving sexual stimulation from such.  
Tomboys  
Females who behave or present themselves in a masculine manner.  
Transformation  
The act of causing the physical characteristics of a participant of an RP, possibly including one's self, by magical or chemical means, to change in a dramatic fashion; may refer to a myriad of different types of transformations, and connotates receiving sexual pleasure from the act of transformation itself.  
Tribadism / Scissoring  
Form of non-penetrative sex in which a woman rubs her vagina against her partner's body for sexual stimulation, in most cases vaginal-to-vaginal contact through scissoring.  
Underwear  
An affinity for underwear, either being worn on one's self, one's partner(s) or by itself; often involves stimulation from the scent or tactility of the underwear, but may also refer to using underwear as a sex toy in any way.  
Underwear Bulges  
The act of being sexually aroused or stimulated by the sight and/or feel of a male's genitalia creating a bulge on the front of his underwear; typically refers to exceptionally large bulges, and may include pants bulges as well.  
Uniforms  
The act of being sexually aroused by uniforms or work-related attire, and/or engaging in RPs in which characters will wear such clothing; often military-related.  
Unintelligent Partners  
Exhibits a preference for characters that exhibit below-average intelligence, who are often easy to manipulate, and are often stereotyped as being large, brutish, animalistic types of characters.  
Vanilla Sex  
Sex which does not involve such elements as BDSM, kink, or fetish activities.  
Voyeurism/Exhibitionism  
Refers to the derivation of sexual stimulation from either/or the action of watching, typically in secret, a person (or people) reveal themselves or do something otherwise explicit, or the act of revealing one's self and/or doing something otherwise explicit with the intent to be viewed  
Anal Sex  
Anal Fisting  
The act of inserting one's hand(s) and/or arm(s) into one's partner's anus, or being the recipient of such acts.  
Anal Sex (Giving)  
The act of anally penetrating a partner.  
Anal Sex (Receiving)  
The act of being anally penetrated.  
Anal Training  
Engaging in the use of the various anatomy of a character's anus to otherwise prepare and/or acclimate the character to an insertion, the size of which the character would not otherwise and/or be comfortable taking.  
Anal Virginity  
Engaging in anal sex with a character who has never been anally penetrated before, or being anally penetrated while playing a character that has never been penetrated before.  
Gaping (Anal)  
Stretching the anus during penetration, to the point that it stays open for a period of time.  
Pegging  
The act of being anally penetrated by a dildo strap on.  
Rimming (Giving)  
The act of giving oral stimulation to a partner's anus, by the means of licking and/or penetrating the recipient's anus with the tongue.  
Rimming (Receiving)  
The act of receiving oral stimulation to one's anus, by the means of licking and/or having one's anus penetrated by the tongue.  
Species  
Amphibians  
Salamanders, Frogs, Toads, Newts, etc.  
Angels  
Angels or other celestials, typically magical.  
Animals/Ferals  
Refers to the preference and/or interest in partners whose characters are non-sentient, and typically quadrupedal and/or non-anthropomorphized, animals, which may or may not necessarily be anatomically accurate in regard to body size.  
Avians  
Birds, gryphons, phoenixes, rocs, chimeras etc.  
Bats  
Bats and other true-flight mammals.  
Bovines  
Bulls, cows, buffalo etc.  
Canines  
Domesticated dogs, wolves, dingos, coyotes, jackals etc.  
Caprinae  
Sheep, goats, etc.  
Cervines  
Deer, elk, moose etc.  
Demons  
Demons or devils, typically magical. May also include other, fantastical creatures, such as but not limited to Incubi, Succubi and vampires.  
Digimon  
Characters from the manga and television show "Digimon",  
Divinities  
Gods, goddesses, demi-gods and demi-goddesses of all sorts, ranging from those barely more powerful than a mortal to the nearly omnipotent.  
Dragons  
Dragons, drakes, skates, etc.  
Equines  
Horses, donkeys, mules, zebra, centauri etc.  
Exotic Species  
Expresses an interest for uncommon, hybrid or otherwise exotic choices in species.  
Felines  
Domesticated cats, jaguars, lions, tigers, cheetahs etc.  
Humanoids  
Humans, elves, gnomes, kemonomimi etc.  
Hyaenidae  
Hyenas.  
Insects/Arachnids  
Bees, wasps, spiders, scorpions, ants etc.  
Lapines  
Bunnies, rabbits, hares etc.  
Mammals  
Any character belonging to the Mammalia class.  
Marine Animals  
Whales, dolphins, squid, sharks, lobsters etc.  
Marsupials  
Kangaroos, koala, possums, wombats etc.  
Mephits  
Skunks, basically.  
Mollusca  
Slugs, snails, oysters, squids, worms, etc.  
Monsters  
Various types of monsters and aesthetically challenging characters.  
Moogles  
Moogles are a recurring race from the Final Fantasy computer games. They have small wings, usually pink/white fur and a pom-pom hanging from their heads.  
Mustelidae  
Minks, ferrets, weasels, stoats, otters, wolverines, martens etc.  
Nekomimi  
Males/females with cat ears, a cat tail, or other feline characteristics on an otherwise human body.  
Plants  
Any form of plant life, vegetation or character composed partially, or fully, there-of.  
Pokémon  
Characters from the manga and television show "Pokemon".  
Predator Species  
Expresses a preference for characters which are often perceived to be predatorial, e.g. wolves, hyenas, tigers, bears, dragons etc.  
Prey Species  
Expresses a preference for characters which are often perceived to be meek or preyed upon, e.g. mice, deer, raccoons, bunnies etc.  
Procyonidae  
Raccoons, coatimundi, longtails etc.  
Reptiles  
Chameleons, anoles, dragons, snakes, crocodiles etc.  
Robots, Cyborgs, Androids  
Manufactured or partially manufactured life forms.  
Rodents/Murines  
Rats, mice, chipmunks, squirrels, civits, mongooses etc.  
Taurs/Chakats  
Anthropomorphic characters with anatomy that resembles that of a centaur.  
Undead  
The undead. Zombies, and other undead creatures.  
Ursines  
Bears!  
Vampires  
Vampiric characters, not necessarily human.  
Vulpines  
Foxes, fennecs, kitsune etc.  
Xeno/Alien  
Extraterrestrial or otherwise alien/abnormal characters.  
Kinky  
Ass Worship  
Gratuitous acknowledgment of one's partner's ass or buttocks, either verbal and/or physical, or receiving such actions.  
Ballbusting  
The act of causing harm to the testicles, usually for sexual pleasure.  
Breast/Nipple Play  
Sexual stimulation of the breasts and/or nipples.  
Breast/Nipple Worship  
Gratuitous acknowledgement of one's partner's chest or nipples, either verbal and/or physical, or receiving such actions.  
Breeding  
Entails the act sexual intercourse for the sole purpose of inducing pregnancy and/or producing offspring.  
Clothed Sex  
Engaging in an RP where you and/or your partner are not undressed during sexual interaction.  
Cock/Balls Worship  
Gratuitous acknowledgment of one's partner's cock and/or balls, either verbal and/or physical, or receiving such actions; typically implies oral stimulation.  
Crossdressing  
Engaging in an RP where one or more characters dress flamboyantly in the clothes of the gender opposite to their own.  
Crotch Sniffing  
The act of receiving pleasure from inhaling the scent of the crotch, or receiving such actions. If male, emphasis is often placed on the musk and/or pheromone-related properties of the scent of the balls.  
Double Penetration  
The act of penetrating a single character with two objects, including but not limited to the penis, sex toys, fist etc., or receiving such.  
Drug/Alcohol Use  
The use of illicit drugs and/or alcohol in the context of an RP, typically to disorientate or otherwise mentally incapacitate a character, or to elevate the sensations of sex.  
Electric Toys  
The use of sex toys that carry an electrical current; sometimes painful.  
Enemas  
The application of a liquid, typically warm water or a body fluid, to the intestines of a character, often to clean them out, but sometimes as a form of discipline or sexual gratification, or receiving such actions; might imply a form of administration other than phallic penetration.  
Extreme Tightness  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character exhibits exceptional tightness in his or her anus, vagina or throat; sometimes implies pain, exceptionally large penetrations and/or inexperience.  
Food Play  
The act of incorporating food into the sexual context of an RP, including but not limited to force-feeding, use of whipped cream or chocolate sauce or receiving sexual gratification from the act of eating; typically implies incredible and/or unrealistically large amounts of food being consumed.  
Foot Play  
The act of incorporating the feet or feet paws into the sexual context of an RP, including but not limited to the worshiping of feet, receiving sexual gratification from the sight or smell of feet and/or humping feet, sometimes to the point of orgasm.  
Foreskin Worship  
Gratuitous acknowledgment of one's partner's foreskin, either verbal and/or physical, or receiving such actions; typically implies oral stimulation.  
Genital/Nipple Piercings  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character has piercings that are located on the nipples or sexual areas of the body; typically cock piercings.  
Hair Pulling  
The act of pulling or tugging on another character's hair, or being the recipient of such.  
Hirsute  
Refers to the preference for characters with excessive or pronounced hair; typically involves character that would otherwise not have hair to have hair, or for furry characters to have additional hair in areas such as but not limited to the pubis, armpits and chin, and often implies a denser or more wiry texture of hair.  
Immobilization  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character will be entirely, physically immobilized by any means, often heavy bondage or mummification; typically involved in BDSM play.  
Knotting/Tying  
The act of lodging the knot of a penis; typically canine anatomy, into an orfice to "tie" with your partner.  
Messy  
Engaging in an RP in which the sexual portion of the RP is set in a venue in which a large amount of liquids, which may be bodily fluids, will be involved, such as but not limited to mud, food, snot or slime.  
Multiple Orgasms  
The act of cumming multiple times, sometimes in direct succession, or being the recipient of such actions.  
Multiple Partners  
Engaging in an RP containing at least three characters.  
Muscle Worship  
Gratuitous acknowledgment of one's partner's physique, either verbal and/or physical, or receiving such actions; typically implies exceptionally toned or muscular characters, often incredible or unrealistic.  
Musk  
Refers to an RP involving characters that are exceptionally musky; typically implies pheromones derived from the male's crotch, which may or may not lack hygiene to any degree.  
Onomatopoeia  
Engaging in an RP, or getting turned on by an emphasis on exaggerated descriptions of sexual noises in a roleplay, usually described with onomatopoeia, words that seek to duplicate the sounds they describe. Often refers to fluid noises such as: slosh, splurt, squirt, gurgle, splortch, or others.  
Pseudo-rape  
Arousal from a partner who pretends to resist and to struggle before being overpowered.  
Queefing  
The sounds of air expulsion via intercourse.  
Sexual Exhaustion  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character's genitals and/or orifice(s) endure pain due to exceptionally arduous sex or sex of an exceptional duration; implies continuing despite such.  
Sexual Frustration  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character is exceptionally desperate or horny and is often willing to eschew standard inhibitions in order to receive sexual stimulation.  
Shaving  
Engaging in the removal of fur/hair from a participant in an RP by the means of shaving.  
Sheath Play  
The act of stimulating or otherwise playing with the sheath of a character, typically through tonguing or fingering, or receiving such actions, or being sexually aroused by the scent, taste or touch of a sheath.  
Slob  
Characters without hygiene or uncaring of typical standards for cleanliness due to laziness, personal choice, or otherwise; may emphasize and derive pleasure from laziness or from actions linked with a lack of hygiene.  
Strap-ons  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character will wear a strap-on to penetrate another character; typically either for a female to penetrate another character, or for a male to wield an endowment larger than his own.  
Tail Pulling  
Pulling a partner's tail during sexual intercourse. Often as a means of forcing the bottom to clench, or as a handle, or merely a cute act.  
Tailsex  
Penetrating an orifice using a character's tail.  
Hardcore  
3+ Penetration  
The act of penetrating a single character with three or more objects, including but not limited to the penis, sex toys, fist etc., or receiving such actions.  
Anal Prolapse  
Where insides of the anus are pulled out by force (unnatural means, such as a cream, liquid or suction method or internal massage) or naturally (either by a cock, dildo, or pushing)  
Birthing  
Deriving sexual gratification from either going into and/or being induced into labor and/or giving birth, or being a participant in an RP in which this happens.  
Breast Smothering  
The act of smothering a character in one's breasts, usually large, typically making it hard to breathe.  
Breath Control  
A situation in which at least one character will have physical control over the breathing habits of another character, often by either intermittent choking and/or due to the penetration of the throat.  
Choking  
A situation in which one character will control another character's breath with extreme force, and typically for extended and/or dangerous periods of time.  
Cock/Ball Smothering  
The act of smothering a character in one's cock and balls, typically making it difficult to breathe, and often connotating the transference of sweat and/or musk to the submissive's face and/or forcing the submissive to breathe the scent of the crotch; typically implies domination, as well as exceptionally large genitalia.  
Cock Fucking  
The act of inserting one's penis into another penis and thrusting into it as if it were a more traditional orifice.  
Cock Slapping  
The act of using one's penis to slap one's partner and/or being slapped by a penis, usually in order to humiliate or debase a bottom prior to or during fellatio.  
Extreme Musk  
Engaging in an RP in which one character exudes exceptionally strong odors from his or her body, such as but not limited to odor from the crotch, foreskin, feet or armpit to degrees that are typically realistic and/or derived from excessive lack of hygiene.  
Extreme Pregnancy  
The act of becoming pregnant with an incredible or unrealistic size and/or number of fetuses/eggs, often in an unrealistically short time span, and often to the point of immobility, or engaging in an RP in which at least one character fits such a description.  
Face-Sitting  
The act of sitting onto another character's face with one's buttocks, causing the person to be smothered, sometimes to the point of any degree of asphyxiation, by the buttocks, often as a form of forcing oral gratification to the anus, or being the recipient of such.  
Fear  
Refers to the incorporation of one character having reason to be fearful during the sexual aspects of an RP.  
Flogging/Whipping  
The use of toys, typically associated with BDSM and domination/submission, being employed against a submissive or bottom, particularly referring to contact play involving whips of any type, riding crops, paddles or flogs.  
Footgear Worship  
The act of giving gratuitous acknowledgment to the shoes or boots of one's partner, typically referring to oral play, often to clean or shine the exterior of the shoes or boots, or musk play, when regarding the interior of the shoes or boots.  
Forced Clotheswearing  
The act of either forcing a character to wear or being forced to wear specific garments of clothing of the other character's choosing; often humiliating, and connotates crossdressing.  
Forced Incest  
Engaging in an RP in which a character is being either raped or otherwise forced to have sex with a character whose is related to the original character, either by blood or marriage.  
Forced Nudity  
The act of either forcing a character to be nude or being forced to be nude by another character; typically used in public situations.  
Force Feeding  
Engaging in an RP in which a character, typically bound or otherwise immobile, is forced to consume large, often impossible and unrealistic, amounts of food against his or her will, often resulting in inflation and/or weight gain.  
Latex/Rubber  
The usage of latex and/or rubber material worn as clothing and/or used as a form of mummification/bondage; typically full body suits.  
Living Insertions  
The act of inserting an animate object(s) into an orifice, or receiving such action; typically worms, insects or alien creatures.  
Macrophilia  
Expresses an interest in characters that are incredibly and unrealistically tall.  
Male Pregnancy  
The act of a male character becoming pregnant during the course of an RP, or engaging in an RP in which at least one male character is pregnant.  
Masks  
The use of masks (surgical, BDSM, gas masks, etc), typically to conceal the wearer's identity, in an RP scene.  
Microphilia  
Expresses an interest in characters that are impossibly and unrealistically small.  
Nipple Penetration  
The act of penetrating the nipple, often deep into the breast, with an object such as a finger, sex toy or penis, etc, or receiving such actions.  
Orgasm Control/Denial  
Refers to the dominant(s) being in control of when the submissive(s) achieve(s) orgasm, either by physical means or by command; typically involves domination and/or excessive teasing and edging; orgasm may be completely denied  
Oviposition  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character will lay eggs through an orifice. Pleasure Control/Denial Engaging in an RP in which one character is in a position to administer or withhold any form of physical, sexual or psychological pleasure to another character; pleasure may be completely denied  
Pregnancy  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character is pregnant or becomes pregnant.  
Sentient cocks  
Engaging in an RP in which a player has a cock which is sentient. It might have the ability to twist and coil, move by itself, the external urethral orifice able to open and close at will. Can be related to cock vore, but not neccesarily. Some may prefer it to have the appearance of a snake.  
Sexual Pain  
Refers to the inclusion of physical pain due to acts which are directly sexual; typically rough or excessive penetrations.  
Sounding  
The act of inserting metal rods into a male or female's urethra, or receiving such actions; technically implies rods that resonate and/or vibrate in response to a form of stimulation, but does not necessarily mean so.  
Urethra Play  
Sexual stimulation or play involving the male/female urethra. In males, typically connotates inserting objects into the penis.  
Verbal Abuse  
The act of verbally accosting or being verbally accosted with derogatory terms pertaining to sex, or in the effort to demean, degrade or otherwise humiliate another character, or occasionally to elicit sexual stimulation from abuse.  
Zoophilia  
Refers to a sapient character engaging in a sexual act with a non-sapient animal, or playing a non-sapient animal in an RP and being engaged by a sapient character.  
Body preferences  
Anatomically Correct  
Expresses an interest in characters that have realistic and average body proportions.  
Animal Anatomy  
Expresses an interest in characters with penises or vaginas that are exact replicas of those of real animals.  
Barbed Cocks  
Expresses an interest in penises with barbed heads; typically feline.  
Chubby  
Expresses an interest in characters that are well-rounded, full in form, and pudgy, but not fat.  
Cubs / Young Characters  
A situation in which at least one character will be underage, typically younger than 15.  
Cut Cocks  
Expresses an interest in circumcised penises, or penises with very little foreskin.  
Exotic Cocks  
Expresses an interest in unusually shaped or accessorized penises.  
Glasses  
A preference for characters who wear glasses.  
Human Cocks  
Expresses an interest in characters that have human shaped penises.  
Hyper Balls  
Expresses an interest in balls that are exceptionally large.  
Hyper Cocks  
Expresses an interest in large penises incredibly disproportionate to their body size.  
Hyper Fat  
Expresses an interest in characters that are impossibly obese.  
Hyper Muscle  
Expresses an interest in characters that have an impossibly muscular physique.  
Hyper-Voluptuous  
Expresses an interest in characters that have unrealistically large hips and buttocks.  
Knotted Cocks  
Expresses an interest in penises with a knot.  
Large Asses  
Specifies an interest in partners with a larger than normal ass.  
Large Balls  
Expresses an interest in balls that are large.  
Large Breasts  
Expresses an interest in exceptionally large breasts; typically DD or larger.  
Large Cocks  
Expresses an interest in exceptionally large cocks; typically over ten inches in length.  
Large Tails  
Expresses an interest in exceptionally large or dense tails.  
Macro Balls  
Expresses an interest in balls that are larger than their owner, with or without being proportionate to the owner's penis.  
Macro Breasts  
Expresses an interest in impossibly large breasts.  
Macro Cocks  
Expresses an interest in penises that are taller and/or wider than its owner.  
Magic Users  
RPs involving characters that are capable of performing magical or supernatural feats that may or may not be sexual in nature; typically refers to transformation or mind control-related play.  
Mega Macro  
Expresses an interest in characters that are at least one mile tall.  
Multi Genitalia  
Expresses an interest in characters that have more than one set of external sex organs.  
Multiple Breasts  
Expresses an interest in characters that have more than one pair of breasts, typically found on canine females  
Muscular Partners  
Expresses an interest in characters that are powerfully-built and/or athletic.  
Nonsexual Piercings  
Engaging in sex with a character who has piercings on parts of his or her body that are not of a sexual nature, such as but not limited to tongue, ears, bellybutton etc.  
Older Partners  
Engaging in an RP in which one character is significantly older than another character in which both characters are of legal age; often implies learning from the older character.  
Prehensile Cocks  
Expresses an interest in characters that have the ability to control the motion of their penises.  
Pubic Hair  
Expresses an interest in pubic hair, possibly in large or excessive quantities.  
Quadrupeds  
Characters that walk on four legs.  
Rubber/Gel Characters  
Expresses an interest in characters who are composed of rubber, latex, gel or an otherwise elastic material.  
Sheaths  
Expresses an interest in characters that have a sheath.  
Size Differences (1-3 Feet)  
Engaging in an RP in which the height difference between any, two characters is between one and three feet.  
Size Differences (Micro / Macro)  
Engaging in an RP in which the height difference between any, two characters is extremely large.  
Small Breasts  
Expresses an interest in breasts that are particularly small, sometimes to the point of appearing absent.  
Small Cocks  
Expresses an interest in cocks that are smaller than five inches.  
Tentacles  
Engaging in an RP in which self-sentient tentacles or tentacle-like appendages will penetrate a character; often implies multiple penetration.  
Twinks  
Expresses an interest in male characters that are feminine and subtly defined.  
Twins/Clones  
Expresses an interest in two or more characters who are identical, often siblings, who may or may not be played by the same player.  
Udders  
Expresses interest in characters with udders instead of, or in addition to, normal breasts.  
Uncut Cocks  
Expresses an interest in penises that have not been circumsized and have a large amount of foreskin.  
Very Fat Partners  
Expresses an interest in characters that are exceptionally overweight or obese.  
Very Lithe Partners  
Expresses an interest in characters that are exceptionally thin or lank.  
Very Muscular Partners  
Expresses an interest in characters that are exceptionally muscular or toned.  
Voluptuousness  
Expresses an interest in characters with wider than average hips and large buttocks.  
Wings  
A preference for characters that possess wings, regardless of the appropriateness of wings to the character's species.  
Younger Partners An interest in RP containing characters younger than one's own.  
Vaginal  
Cervical Penetration  
Engaging in sex that involves the penetration, by the penis or by another object, of a female's cervix; typically connotates exceptionally rough sex or exceptionally large insertions.  
Gaping (Vaginal)  
Stretching the vagina during penetration, to the point that it stays open for a period of time.  
Lactation  
The act of producing milk from one's breasts, or engaging in sex with a character that produces milk from one's breasts, typically in response to sexual stimulation, and any play that will emanate thereof.  
Pussy Worship  
Gratuitous acknowledgment of one's partner's vagina, either verbal and/or physical, or receiving such actions; typically implies oral stimulation.  
Squirting  
The act of a vagina emitting a projectile fluid during female orgasm.  
Titfucking  
The act of placing one's penis in between a female's breasts and achieving climax due to the friction thereof, or receiving such actions.  
Vaginal Fisting  
The act of placing one's hand(s) and/or arm(s) into a vagina, or receiving such actions.  
Vaginal Sex (Giving)  
The act of sexually penetrating a vagina.  
Vaginal Sex (Receiving)  
The act of being sexually penetrated in the vagina.  
Vaginal Virginity  
Engaging in vaginal sex with a character who has never been vaginally penetrated before, or being vaginally penetrated while playing a character that has never been penetrated before.  
Cum-related  
Bukkake  
The act of a group of at least two people ejaculating directly onto the face and/or body of a single recipient, or receiving such actions.  
Creampie  
The act of orgasming into\onto an exposed, often gaping, orifice, or receiving such actions.  
Cum Bath  
The act of being treated physically with cum -- typically in large amounts -- like having it rubbed into one's skin or fur, or literally bathing in it, or having one's semen used in such ways.  
Cum Enemas  
The act of performing an enema, the liquid being used in such being semen, or receiving such actions, often by means of an orgasm.  
Cum From Mouth/Nose  
The act of giving anal or vaginal sex and subsequently ejaculating with such force and/or by such a volume that the cum leaks and/or sprays from the bottom's mouth and/or nose, or receiving such actions.  
Cum Marking  
The act of cumming onto a bottom or submissive with the intent for the scent or sight of the cum to work as a proprietary mark, sometimes for extended or permanent periods of time, or receiving such actions.  
Cum Milking  
The act of collecting or milking the semen from at least one male partner, typically done through manual or mechanical stimulation to the penis, or using stored semen as a sexual toy in an RP. Often involves machines and apparati.  
Cum on Clothes  
The act of ejaculating onto clothing or wearing clothing that has been ejaculated on, often in public and/or for extended periods of time.  
Excessive Precum  
Engaging in an RP in which a character produces a larger than average amount of precum; typically unrealistic.  
Excessive Semen  
Engaging in an RP in which a character produces a larger than average amount of semen; typically unrealistic.  
Hard Cum Facials  
The act of cumming onto someone's face with no regard for that person's well-being, typically cumming into their ears, onto their eyes, into their nostrils or hair etc., or receiving such action; implies an exceptionally large amount of semen.  
Heavily Excessive Precum  
Engaging in an RP in which a character, typically unrealistically endowed, produces exceptionally large volumes of precum, including but not limited to multiple gallons, and/or looses precum with exceptional force and consistency, often to the point of being comparable to urinating or further.  
Heavily Excessive Semen  
Engaging in an RP in which a character, typically unrealistically endowed, produces exceptionally large volumes of semen, including but not limited to multiple gallons, and/or looses semen with exceptional force and consistency, often to the point of being comparable to urinating or further.  
Internal Cumshots  
The act of ejaculating into another's body, or receiving such actions.  
Premature Ejaculation  
Expresses interest in at least one partner reaching orgasm very quickly; typically implies eagerness, excessive sensitivity and/or prolonged teasing.  
Realistic Cum  
Expresses a preference for engaging in an RP in which the volume and quality of sexual fluid is realistic.  
Shooting Precum  
Engaging in an RP in which a character looses precum with exceptional force and consistency.  
Sloppy Seconds  
Engaging in an RP in which a character that has just been came in receives sex from a different partner in the same orifice without removing the previous top's semen.  
Snowballing  
The act of receiving cum into one's mouth transmitted from another person's mouth, or french kissing while sharing a load of cum between one anothers' mouths.  
Soft Cum Facials  
The act of cumming directly onto one's face, typically into an open mouth or across the cheeks and/or lips, or receiving such actions.  
Swallowing Semen  
The act of orally consuming semen, either directly or indirectly from a penis.  
Thick/Sticky Cum  
A preference for characters' semen to be particularly thick and/or viscous, often comparable to tar or glue.  
Unusual Semen  
A preference for a character's semen to have any number of unusual or atypical properties, often referring to taste, color, texture, scent and/or temperature.  
Inflation, growth, shrinking  
Breast Growth  
A situation in which at least one character's female breasts grow in size, typically to fantastical proportions, by any means, including but not limited to magical or chemical.  
Cock/Ball Growth  
A situation in which at least one character's male penis and testicles grow in size, typically to fantastical proportions, by any means, including but not limited to magical or chemical infusion or due to sexual fluids becoming blocked or otherwise obstructed  
Cum Inflation (Heavy/Extreme)  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character is filled with an impossible amount of semen, typically directly from the penis due to anal, vaginal or oral sex, causing his or her stomach and/or body to expand to fantastical sizes.  
Cum Inflation (Light/Medium)  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character is filled with a massive amount of semen, typically directly from the penis due to anal, vaginal or oral sex, causing his or her stomach and/or body to bulge or become somewhat round.  
Forced Growth  
Expresses an interest in which at least one character will be forced to endure any part(s) of his/her body growing against his/her will, typically as a side-effect of magic or chemical alteration, or as an unwelcome response to certain stimuli  
Growth  
Growing in body size by magical, medicinal, or otherwise fantastic means.  
Growth (Macro)  
Growing in body size to heights in excess of 50 feet.  
Hyper Muscle Growth  
Increasing the size or strength of one's muscles to excessive or impossible degrees.  
Inflation (Heavy/Extreme)  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character is filled with an impossible amount of a substance other than a bodily fluid, typically a gas or liquid, causing his or her stomach and/or body to expand to fantastical sizes.  
Inflation (Light/Medium)  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character is filled with a massive amount of a substance other than a bodily fluid, typically a gas or liquid, causing his or her stomach and/or body to bulge or become somewhat round.  
Muscle Growth  
Increasing the size or strength of one's muscles by magical, medicinal, or other fantastic means.  
Popping  
The act of causing a part of a character's anatomy, or the entire character, to explode by means of ballooning or inflation, or being the recipient of such actions.  
Shrinking  
Reducing in body size, usually a reduction of about one foot in size, or being the receiver of such actions.  
Shrinking (Micro)  
Reducing in body size to such an extent that inches or smaller units are the most that can be used for measurement.  
Stomach Bulging  
Engaging in an RP in which a character's stomach will bulge, either due to an exceptionally large insertion (often taking the shape of such), due to eating an exceptionally large amount of food or as a localized form of inflation from any liquid or gas.  
Weight Gain  
The act of gaining a large amount of weight, typically by consuming large amounts of food, or engaging in an RP in which a character does such.  
Weight Loss  
The act of losing a large amount of weight, typically by being starved, or engaging in an RP in which a character does such.  
Vore / Unbirth  
Absorption  
Vore by means of merging with the predator, or being absorbed and/or dissolved by an anatomical fluid of the predator.  
Alternative Vore  
The act of physically consuming another character, performed through an orifice other than the mouth, penis, vagina or anus, or receiving such actions.  
Anal Vore  
Vore where something or someone is swallowed into the anus.  
Cock Vore  
The act of physically consuming another character, performed through the penis, often resulting in the prey character being lodged into the testicles, or being the recipient of such actions.  
Digestion  
Engaging in a vore-related RP in which the prey character will be digested in whatever fluid(s) are applicable.  
Disposal  
Engaging in a vore-related RP in which the prey will be consumed, digested and released as fecal matter and/or urine.  
Hard Vore  
Engaging in vore in which the prey character is chewed and/or eaten piece by piece, or otherwise physically mutilated by the act of being consumed.  
Realistic Vore  
Engaging in a vore scene in which realistic physiology is taken into account; typically connotates hard vore and digestion.  
Soft Vore  
Engaging in vore in which the prey character is consumed whole, causing no or minimal damage to the character due to the vore process.  
Unbirthing  
The act of physically consuming another character through the vagina and into the womb, or being the recipient of such actions.  
Unrealistic Vore  
Engaging in a vore scene in which realistic physiology is not taken into account; typically connotates soft vore.  
Vore - Being Predator  
Being the consuming partner in a vore or unbirth situation, acting as the predator.  
Vore - Being Prey  
Being the consumed partner in a vore-related RP situation.  
Oral Sex  
Auto-Fellatio  
The act of performing fellatio or cunnilingus on one's self.  
Cunnilingus (Giving)  
The act of performing cunnilingus.  
Cunnilingus (Receiving)  
The act of receiving cunnilingus.  
Face-Fucking  
Refers to the act of penetrating the mouth of another character with a similar technique as fucking a vagina or anus, typically by bracing the mouth or skull and thrusting back and forth; often rough.  
Fellatio (Performing)  
The act of performing fellatio.  
Fellatio (Receiving)  
The act of receiving fellatio.  
Oral Sex (Giving)  
The act of performing fellatio or cunnilingus.  
Oral Sex (Receiving)  
The act of receiving fellatio or cunnilingus.  
Oral Virginity  
Engaging in an RP in which a character that has never performed fellatio or cunnilingus performs such acts.  
Throat Penetration  
The act of penetrating the mouth of another character to the depths at which the penis or insertion enters the back of the mouth cavity and/or throat, sometimes causing a gag reflex, or being the recipient of such actions.  
BDSM & Related  
Apparatuses  
The use of complex objects with moving parts in order to bondage, immobilize or otherwise sexually gratify and/or incapacitate a character, in the sexual context of an RP.  
Begging  
The self-abasing act of pleading, as a form of submission, being incorporated into an RP.  
Blindfolds  
The use of blindfolds or other objects to obscure the vision of at least one character in a sexual context.  
Branding  
A situation in which at least one character will be branded, typically as a form of sadomasochism. Typically by means of applying intense heat in a specific pattern designed to visually show ownership.  
Caging  
The act of placing another character in a cage, or being placed in a cage, or other confining, device.  
Chastity  
The act of either forcing once's self to not cum and/or receive sexual intercourse, or the act of wearing a device that prevents such, or being forced to do such actions.  
Coiling  
The act of becoming entwined, held or hugged in the grasp of a long tail, coils of a snake, serpent, or other long-bodied creature.  
Competition  
Pertains to multiple dominants competing to administer domination the best, or multiple submissives competing to please a dominant the best.  
Degradation  
A situation where one character will be purposefully degraded, meaning his or her sense of self worth will be lowered; typically in the context of guilt or BDSM.  
Discipline/Reinforcement  
The use of reinforcement (rewards and/or punishments) in order to train a submissive to obey the various commands of a master.  
Extreme Humiliation  
Engaging in an RP in which one character will purposefully be humiliated to the point (or attempted point) of intense, mental anguish and total loss of self-worth through sexual interaction; typically implies exceptional or devastating, psychological damage.  
Face Slapping  
The act of slapping and/or being slapped in the face, to any degree or severity.  
Gags  
The act of placing and lodging an object in another character's mouth to force him or her to breathe through his or her nose, as well as creating the inability to speak, or receiving such actions.  
Hand Cuffs  
The use of hand cuffs to partially immobilize a character during an RP, or to restrain a character to an object.  
Heavy/Extreme Bondage  
The use of bondage that is extreme in either the position in which it causes the bound character to be in, the duration for which the character will be in bondage, the level of discomfort caused by the bondage or the amount of immobilization that will occur due to the bondage.  
Humiliation  
Engaging in an RP in which one character will be embarrassed, typically extremely and/or frequently, in an attempt to elicit either a response of sexual gratification from the emotions correlating to humiliation, or merely as a form of psychological domination or punishment; typically a more intense form of degradation.  
Leash & Collar  
Engaging in an RP in which a submissive or bottom will be adorned with a collar that will be attached to a leash.  
Light/Medium Bondage  
The use of bondage that is mild or moderate in either the position in which it causes the bound character to be in, the duration for which the character will be in bondage, the level of discomfort caused by the bondage or the amount of immobilization that will occur due to the bondage.  
Master/Pet  
Engaging in an RP in which a domination/submission relationship is played between at least two characters, and in which the bottom character takes on the role of a pet; typically a training-based scenario with positive reinforcement over negative reinforcement, as well as the inclusion of affection.  
Master/Slave  
Engaging in an RP in which a domination/submission relationship is played between at least two characters, and in which the bottom character takes on the role of a slave; typically requires the slave to accept any and all commands, often involves non-sexual forms of abuse and uses negative reinforcement.  
Objectification  
The act of either being treated or treating another character as a specific and set object, often articles of furniture, or bestowing dehumanizing tasks to a character in order to imbue a character with the traits of an object.  
Physical Restraints  
The act of giving or receiving commands, typically verbal, that limit the way in which another character is permitted to physically interact with another character.  
Public Humiliation  
One or more characters engaging in explicit and elicit, sexual activity in a public setting for the purposes of humiliating one or more characters.  
Puppy/Pony Play  
Engaging in an RP in which a domination/submission relationship is played between two characters, and in which the bottom character takes on the role and psyche of a feral puppy, pony or other predetermined animal; typically involves rituals, bathroom use control, speech restrictions, physical restrictions and humiliation, as well as extensive training and a mixture of positive and negative reinforcement.  
Sadism/Masochism  
The act of taking the role of a sadist or masochist, meaning one that receives sexual gratification from being the recipient of or administering physical pain.  
Sexual Restraints  
Refers to a dominant giving a command for how the submissive may act in regard to sexual acts or within a sexual situation; often a decree of chastity or prohibition from any form of sexual contact.  
Sissification  
The act of changing the appearance of a male character through realistic means, particularly by the use of makeup, female clothes and/or female accessories, to appear as a female and/or forcing the male to adopt the mannerisms of a female, or being the recipient of such actions.  
Speech Restrictions  
The act of giving or receiving commands, typically verbal, that limit the way in which another character is permitted to speak or otherwise make noise from one's mouth; typically used in a BDSM context to constrain the submissive to begging, animal noises or silence.  
Suspension Play  
Engaging in an RP that includes suspension apparatuses and/or rope toys, which typically will suspend one character above the bed or floor; often uncomfortable.  
Uppity  
Expresses an interest in engaging in an RP in which the submissive and/or bottom character is combative and disobedient in any number of ways.  
Wax Play  
The act of using wax, typically hot candle wax, as a form of sexual stimulation and/or torture, or receiving such actions.  
Watersports / Scat  
Bathroom Control  
A situation in which a character controls when, how and where another character may use the bathroom in any fashion, typically as a form of control or degradation.  
Diapers  
A situation in which at least one character will wear a diaper; typically implies that the diaper will be soiled with urine and/or fecal matter, usually in conjunction with age play or infantilism, but sometimes in conjunction with humiliation.  
Farting Farting, during sexual intercourse, or just as an act during the roleplay. May be exaggerated (visible expulsions of air) and/or with exaggerated flatulent noises.  
Hyper Scat  
Producing unnatural amounts of feces, or using other means to obtain feces in huge, often unrealistic, amounts within an RP, the excretion of product thereof causing sexual stimulation and/or distress to one or more characters.  
Hyper Watersports  
Producing unnatural amounts of urine, or using other means to obtain urine in huge, often unrealistic, amounts within an RP, the excretion of product thereof causing sexual stimulation and/or distress to one or more characters.  
Marking  
The act of urinating on another character in order to mark them with your proprietary scent of urine, or being the recipient of such actions.  
Piss Enemas  
The act of performing an enema, the liquid being used in such being urine, or receiving such actions, often by means of someone urinating inside his/her partner.  
Scat  
Pertains to the inclusion of fecal matter or the expelling of fecal matter in any form in the sexual context of an RP.  
Scat Torture  
The act of using fecal matter or the act of expelling fecal matter to abuse another character who is unwilling or uninterested in taking part in such actions, or being the recipient of such.  
Soiling  
The act of "fecal soiling" in one's underwear, pants or clothes, or having another character perform such actions.  
Swallowing Feces  
Engaging in an RP in which a character will orally consume fecal matter.  
Swallowing Urine  
Engaging in an RP in which a character will orally consume urine.  
Swallowing Vomit  
Engaging in an RP in which a character will orally consume vomit.  
Vomiting  
The act of vomiting, being vomited upon, consuming vomit or otherwise including vomit in the sexual context of an RP; typically in a BDSM context.  
Watersports  
Pertains to the inclusion of urine, or the expelling of urine, in any form, in the sexual context of an RP.  
Wetting  
The act of urinating in one's underwear, pants or clothes, or having another character urinate onto a person who is clothed to any degree.  
Blood & Gore / Torture / Death  
Abrasions  
Engaging in a situation in which at least one character will receive abrasions, defined as scrapes that are at their mildest in severity capable of causing bleeding; typically administered via rough or coarse objects, such as sandpaper or cement.  
Bloodplay  
Pertains to the inclusion of blood or the retrieval of blood in any form in a sexual context, or engaging in acts which will draw blood.  
Breast/Nipple Torture  
A situation in which at least one character's breasts or nipples will be the subject of physical, non-sexual pain of an extended duration.  
Burning  
A situation in which at least one character will be burned.  
Castration  
An action where the testicles are removed or disabled, whether by surgical, chemical or magical means; sometimes also refers to removing or disabling the ovaries in those who have them.  
Death  
A situation in which a character will die at any point by any means.  
Emasculation  
The act whereby the genitalia are removed by magical or surgical means, usually the penis and/or the testicles. May also imply humiliation; e.g. to render a male less of a man.  
Genital Torture  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one character's genitals will be given negative attention, the intent of which to be to cause physical pain.  
Impalement  
Engaging in the act of being penetrated by an object from one orifice and having it extend out of another orifice in a typically non-fatal manner.  
Menses  
Engaging in an RP in which female menstruation will be applied to the sexual context of a scene.  
Mutilation  
The act of physically damaging or otherwise causing irreparable change and/or harm to a character in an RP, typically by the use of cutting, stabbing or contact objects; often exceptionally painful.  
Necrophilia  
The act of having sex with a dead, or otherwise unconscious or inanimate, character that was once alive, or, theoretically, receiving such actions.  
Non-Sexual Pain  
Refers to either the administering and/or receiving of pain that is not derived through sexual activity and does not cause sexual gratification for the recipient, often interpreted to mean pain that is located in non-sexual parts of one's body.  
Nonsexual Torture  
The act of causing or receiving extended scenes of pain due to acts that are not of a sexual nature, or giving or being the recipient of psychological abuse for extended periods of time or at a great degree of intensity.  
Nullification  
The removal of any body part.  
Piercing  
The act of piercing a character's body, typically in a painful manner, and often in a sexual or exceptionally sensitive location on the person's body, or having one's own body pierced  
Sexual Torture  
Torture that is sexual in nature, or greatly harms one sexually.  
Swallowing Blood  
The act of orally consuming blood.  
Themes and Scenery  
Adultery/Cuckolding 20,070  
Refers to the act of a character who, within the confines of the RP world has been designated to be in a relationship, will have sexual interaction with a character other than the one who has been predetermined to be in a relationship, in the context of the RP.  
Ageplay 35,140  
Refers to sexual intercourse with a character(s) typically deemed too young for sex from a moral or ethical standpoint (sometimes merely due to a large age discrepancy between the parties involved), but old enough to be cognizant of their actions; does not typically involve diaper play or infantilism; often related to pedophilia.  
Babyfur 66,70  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one adult character will take on the characteristics of an exceptionally young character; typically implies diaper wearing and/or diaper usage.  
Babysitter 23,750  
A situation in which one character will either be or roleplay as another character's babysitter.  
Coercion/Blackmail 29,010  
Refers to the inclusion of Coercion and/or Blackmail in the context of the story arc of an RP, often in the form of a semi-consensual means of receiving sex from a partner.  
Corruption 3,450  
Refers to the loss of morality, characterized by a character starting pure and then becoming depraved in some way, typically ending with them being evil, slutty, or some combination of the two.  
Dating 33,870  
Engaging in an RP where you and your partner go on a date.  
Fighting/Wrestling 30,780  
The act of physically sparring, either with malice or more playfully, with another character in an RP; typically non-sexual, although sometimes with the intent to pin the bottom or submissive in order to penetrate him or her.  
Humor/Comedy 30,680  
Expresses an interest in the inclusion of humorous dialogue, settings or situations.  
Hypnotism/Mind Control 26,730  
Engaging in an RP in which one character will mentally and/or supernaturally take control of another character's mind and/or body through psychic means or hypnotic means, sometimes through the use of supernatural or magical powers.  
Incest 39,290  
Engaging in an RP in which at least two characters will be related, either by blood or by marriage.  
Inexperienced Partners 36,790  
Refers to players whose characters are sexually inexperienced and/or naive (typically younger or virgin characters), or an interest in RPing with such characters; does not refer to the RPing capabilities of the player.  
Infantilism 4,680  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one adult character will take on the characteristics of an exceptionally young character; typically implies diaper wearing and/or diaper usage.  
Informality 38,530  
Treating sexual acts, having explicit dialogue or reacting to predetermined kinks casually, or as if they were normal in their setting.  
Instant Hookups 14,050  
An in character meeting between one or more characters that more often than not will lead to sudden intercourse without much thought prior to it.  
Kidnapping 33,560  
The act of abducting a character in an RP for the purpose of abusing, often sexually, or being abducted for such reasons; often implies indefinite imprisonment.  
Lycanthropy 22,240  
Expresses an interest in at least one character being human with the ability and/or condition for transformation into a particular non-human creature, generally an anthropomorphic animal.  
Medical Play 22,960  
Engaging in an RP set in a medical setting, such as a hospital, or an RP involving aspects of medicine, such as injections, medical equipment, uniforms or medical experiments or procedures.  
Nightclubs/Bars 35,590  
Engaging in an RP which is set in a nightclub or a bar setting.  
Nonconsensual 38,360  
Engaging in an RP in which a character will be forced to give or receive sex against his or her will by another character.  
Nonsexual Roleplay 35,270  
Scenes of extended play that involve either no sex or very little sex.  
Orientation Play 21,490  
Expresses an interest in RP's in which one character's sexual orientation will be a focal point of the scene, typically in correlation with the discovery of bisexuality/homosexuality, or exploration of the sexuality of a character; may imply younger characters and/or virginity, or may imply non-consensual sex from a character that is in direct opposition to the sexuality of the victim character  
Parent and child 22,550  
Engaging in an RP in which one character will either be, or roleplay as, another character's parent; often implies discipline.  
Potions/Injections 25,050  
The act of using and/or receiving a substance through any means that has a physical or mental effect on the character receiving it; implies fantastical or unrealistic results, typically involving a form of transformation.  
Prostitution 24,770  
Engaging in an RP in which at least one player's character is a prostitute, a person who receives money for sex.  
Public/Exhibitionism 35,700  
Engaging in an RP in which the setting is of a public nature; typically used in conjunction with exhibitionism and/or humiliation.  
Realism 26,690  
Expresses an interest in roleplaying scenes that are possible in real life.  
Risk of Pregnancy 33,280  
Engaging in an RP in which there is an immediate and serious risk of at least one character becoming pregnant; often implies that at least one character does not want such a result.  
Roleplay within RP 1,4250  
Expresses an interest in two or more characters taking on roles within an RP and acting out a predetermined scene with predetermined characters  
Role Reversal 20,410  
Refers to characters that, within the context of a particular RP, have, through character development or pre-determined measures, established their identity in regard to dominance and/or submissiveness, that will, at some point during the sexual portion of the RP, reverse their roles in regard to their previously understood roles  
Romance 47,700  
Displaying or expressing love or strong affection, passion, either during love making or during normal scenes.  
Scenes - Dungeon 29,890  
Engaging in an RP which is set in a BDSM dungeon.  
Scenes - Laboratory 27,710  
Engaging in an RP in which the setting is of a laboratorial nature.  
Scenes -Locker Room 30,280  
Engaging in an RP in which the setting is a locker room.  
Scenes - Office 28,340  
Engaging in an RP which is set in an office.  
Scenes - School 38,540  
Engaging in an RP in which the setting is a school or college.  
Scenes - Shower 42,020  
Engaging in an RP in which the setting includes a bath or shower, typically public and shared.  
Scenes - Steampunk 6,300  
Setting in a roleplay where the main powersource is steam. The time-period usually appearing as the 19th century, yet contaning fantasy/futuristic elements, inventions and machines often way ahead of it's time.  
Scenes - Tribal 20,640  
Engaging in an RP set in a tribal village, located far from civilization.  
Small Dom/Big Sub 20,630  
Expresses an interest in the bottom/submissive character being physically larger than the top/dominant character in an RP; often implies the larger character is also physically stronge0,as well.  
Very Experienced Partners 46,440  
Refers to players whose characters are exceptionally experienced and/or skilled in the practice of sex, and typically connotates esoteric sexual abilities and/or knowledge, or the interest in RPing with such characters; does not refer to the RPing abilities of the player.  
World of Warcraft 5,990  
Roleplay taking place in the World of Warcraft universe.  
Roleplay Specifics  
Multiple Characters 18,290  
Expresses an interest in partners ability to take turns in playing other characters other then their main characters during a single roleplay.  
Plot Twists 18,160  
Revelatory events in storytelling that alter the course of the roleplay.  
Roleplay Perspective - First Person 10,510  
Roleplaying in a first-person perspective. "I see you." is an example of a sentence written in first person.  
Roleplay Perspective - Second Person 9,650  
Using the words 'you' and 'I' and the accompanying personal pronouns to differentiate between characters.  
Roleplay Perspective - Third Person 25,700  
Roleplaying from a third-person perspective. "He sees her." is an example of a sentence written in third person.  
Sex Driven 44,990  
Expresses a preference to eschew story and/or character development to reach the sexual context of a scene more quickly  
Story Driven 44,550  
Expresses a preference for RP's which are primarily played for reasons other than sex, typically involving complex situations, elaboration and amplification of settings and comparatively little sex.  
Genders  
Cuntboys 17,790  
Expresses an interest in male characters who have a vagina en lieu of a male genitals.  
Females 24,080  
Expresses an interest in traditionally female characters.  
Hermaphrodites 37,790  
Expresses an interest in characters that have breasts, a penis and a vagina.  
Male-Herms 8,300  
Expresses an interest in characters that have a penis and a vagina, but no breasts.  
Males 23,330  
Expresses an interest in traditionally male characters.  
Shemales 32,870  
Expresses an interest in characters that have a penis and breasts, but not a vagina.  
Transgender 10,300  
Expresses an interest in characters whose mental and physical gender are not the same.


End file.
